Dennis Rogers
Dennis Rogers is an ally in Far Cry 3. Biography Dennis Rogers was born and raised in Liberia, but he fled to the United States due to poverty and war at home. There, he apparently served in the United States Marine Corps and had reached the rank of Sergeant, given that he wears the Marine Corps emblem on his jacket albeit with an Army-style rank insignia. While in the States, Dennis mentions he worked as a mechanic in a garage. He said that the owner had tried to pay him less than his white coworkers they had all made fun of his accent. Dennis eventually left the states after living there for a decade and relocated to the Rook Islands, where he met Citra Talugmai and proved himself of becoming a warrior to the native Rakyat. Years later, most of the Rook Islands were taken over by a gang of pirates led by Vaas Montenegro, Citra's sadistic brother. Some time later, Dennis found an unconscious American man washed ashore and rescued him and brought him to Amanaki village. When he woke up, the man introduced himself as Jason Brody and that he, his friends, and younger brother Riley Brody had been captured by Vaas, but his older brother, Grant Brody, was killed by Vaas during Jason's escape. Dennis presented Jason to the villagers, they cheered, which Dennis explained as hope against the pirates. Dennis may appear at the end of the game, if the player chose to save his friends. Furious about Jason's decision, Dennis attempts to stab him. However, Citra steps between Dennis and Jason, leading to Dennis accidentally stabbing Citra. Dennis stands shocked, as Citra falls, then breaks down over Citra's corpse as the screen fades. Trivia *It is strongly implied that Dennis has feelings for Citra which can be confirmed when he says his "will is set on one woman". *It is unknown what becomes of Dennis after the Saving Your Friends ending when he accidentally kills the Rakyat leader. However, Jeffery Yohalem was asked about this on twitter. He responded with: "Dennis is a hardcore gamer, he'll find another game." *He is one of the two major characters to survive the game's events in both endings. *Dennis happens to have 2 different patches on his jacket in the photos below. *He wears the same shirt as John Lennon did at the Dick Cavett Show (1975 Interview). *There was an inconsistency between the old and final version of the game. As shown the trailer, when Dennis is pointing his machete at Jason, Jason managed reach out for the shiv to his left and point it at him. However, in the final version, he didn't have enough time to take the weapon. Videos Images Far-Cry-30-Dennis1.jpg|Dennis Rogers Dennis3.png|Dennis, after first meeting Jason Dennis2.png|Dennis as he is shown in the 'Stranded' trailer Dennis4.png|Dennis after Jason has taken a hallucinogenic drug 2013-01-10 01624.jpg|Dennis asking Jason about how he would find the Knife in Badtown 2013-01-07 00015.jpg|Dennis telling Jason that one of his friends is being held in a nearby Outpost References Category:Far Cry 3 Characters Category:Rakyat